


Firefly Character Limericks by Spuffyduds [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Firefly Character Limericks by Spuffyduds read by Rhea314 & illutu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly Character Limericks by Spuffyduds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Firefly Character Limericks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43957) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



**Title** : Firefly Character Limericks  
**Author** : Spuffyduds  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & illutu  
**Fandom** : Firefly  
**Character** : River Tam, Simon Tam, Jayne Cobb, Malcolm Reynolds, Shepherd Book  
**Rating** : General audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Limericks  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/43957)  
**Length** 0:01:26  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Firefly%20Character%20Limericks%20by%20Spuffyduds.mp3.zip)


End file.
